


The biggest nightmare begins

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble4: Two lost years [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cruelty, Drabble Collection, Drabble4: Dos años perdidos, Drabble4: Two lost years, Fear, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some months after what happened in the Valiant, the Master kidnaps Jack and this time everything will be much worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The biggest nightmare begins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Empieza la mayor de las pesadillas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274201) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Among Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my precious friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices.

Jack said nothing. He even tried not to moan. Not even breathe. The bonds were firm on his wrists, his body and his legs. He blinked and turned his head as much as he could for not to look at the Master, who was almost over him. He also wished that the psychopath that was raping him didn’t see his tears. He suppressed the tremors that the pain was causing him.

—Come on, Jack. It’s no big deal for you... I’m flattered, of course! But you, precisely you, among all creatures in the universe —the Master laughed over Jack’s chest, without going out of him —... Surely you’ve taken bigger ones!


End file.
